Muse
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait d'avant ses dix ans, c'était une silhouette. Une grande, beaucoup trop grande silhouette, comme on en voit seulement lorsqu'on est enfant. Léger shojo-ai!


**Titre:** _Mu_s_e  
_**Genre:** _Romance, poésie (une toute petite touche), drama._  
**Rating:** _K+_  
**Personnages:** _Aqua et Kairi._

******Note:**_ Et voilà mon deuxième shojo-ai en deux jours! Je suis plutôt fière de moi sur ce point..._

_Il s'agit ici d'une tout autre ambiance. Sincèrement je me demande comment j'ai pu pondre ce texte, complètement opposé à l'autre (surement à cause d'Aqua en fait). Et je me rends compte que l'amour d'un point de vue féminin est aussi extrêmement intéressant. Il était temps, me direz-vous... le yaoi a le don de complètement vous aveugler (moi du moins). Mais bon, arrêtons de parler de ma vie!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait d'avant ses dix ans, c'était une silhouette. Une grande, beaucoup trop grande silhouette, comme on en voit seulement lorsqu'on est enfant.

Comme les adultes ont l'habitude de le faire avec les enfants, elle s'était agenouillée devant elle pour lui parler à la hauteur des yeux. Elle avait vu son visage, entendu sa voix, mais avait tout oublié. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle que de cette grande silhouette? Pourquoi avait-elle oublié son visage, ses paroles, et la couleur de ses yeux?

Kairi voulait savoir. Ce à quoi ressemblait la silhouette de son enfance, la seule dont elle se rappelait.

~xxx~

Aqua se souvenait de tout avec clarté.

La petite fille aux cheveux rouges, aux yeux bleus baignés de larmes, qu'elle avait rencontré par hasard. Du haut de ses dix ans, elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Pas de prénom, sans passé, sans attaches. Elle était simplement là, perdue plus qu'il est possible de l'être, errant à s'en briser le souffle, le cœur. Sa vie en elle-même semblait une anomalie, dans la pluie qui tombait sur cette ville que toutes deux foulaient.

À ses quinze ans, Aqua était une adolescente sympathique, mais étrangement peu sociale. Elle parlait quand on lui parlait, elle répondait et souriait, mais quelque chose en elle semblait dire qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié présente. Qu'à moitié vivante, peut-être.

Quand ses yeux saphir avaient rencontrés ceux azur de la petite fille, elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait trouvé ce qui lui manquait. Elle s'était approché, s'était agenouillé pour la prendre par les épaules. Les pleurs avaient cessés – mais sous cette pluie, impossible de dire avec certitude si c'était le cas ou non, et même si elle avait réellement pleuré. Toutes deux s'étaient regardées, puis l'adolescente avait posé une question, pour la première fois de sa vie de son propre chef.

Aucune réponse ne lui avait été donnée. La fillette l'avait regardé, la bouche obstinément fermée, les yeux plantés dans les siens avec cet air de défi que seuls les enfants savent adopter. Sans un mot, l'adolescente s'était relevé et lui avait pris la main, avant de l'amener au poste de police.

Aqua était partie après avoir entendu son prénom. Kairi. Jamais elle ne l'oublierait.

~xxx~

À ses quinze ans, Kairi était une adolescente comme les autres. Pleine de joie, d'entrain. Vivant ses premières expériences amoureuses, infructueuses, et ses premières peines d'amour. Dans les montagnes russes qu'était l'adolescence.

Étonnant comme l'on peut vivre sans souvenirs de son enfance. Elle avait réalisé qu'en fait bien peu de gens avaient de souvenirs tangibles d'avant leur dizaine d'années, ce qui, étrangement, la réconfortait. Elle se sentait moins différente des autres peut-être. D'autant plus qu'elle l'était à un tout autre niveau.

Elle n'avait pu oublié cette silhouette. Il s'agissait d'une femme. La cause de son orientation sexuelle. Ou peut-être la première manifestation, elle n'aurait su dire. Sans souvenirs, on ne peut que déduire.

Kairi était une adolescente normale, mais dans ces moments où elle cherchait du regard une femme, et pas une adolescente, elle savait qu'elle ne l'était pas tout à fait.

~xxx~

L'université. Ce lieu d'apprentissage convenait parfaitement à Aqua.

Vingt ans. Son âge aussi lui convenait. Cela voulait dire qu'elle en avait quinze. C'était suffisant pour la faire sourire. Cette petite fille était une adolescente maintenant.

La littérature était son champs d'étude. Elle analysait, mais elle écrivait surtout. Dans tous ses textes, une petite fille aux cheveux rouges s'immisçait et prenait une place capitale. Elle n'y était jamais explicitement, mais, dans chacun de ses mots, elle sentait sa présence.

Son inspiration. Sa muse, comme elle aimait l'appeler. Une petite fille perdue, sans attaches, maintenant devenue adolescente. Kairi. Un simple prénom qui se trouvait caché dans chaque lettre qu'elle écrivait.

~xxx~

L'université. Kairi ne s'y sentait pas à sa place.

Elle savait que pour faire le métier qui lui convenait le mieux, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de le fréquenter. Elle n'aimait que le bruit des crayons sur le papier, celui du pinceau sur la toile. Elle n'aimait que les œuvres d'art qui l'entouraient, celle qu'elle avait produites et celle des autres.

Dans chacune de ses toiles se retrouvait une silhouette. Le corps féminin en attirait plus d'un, mais dans son cas, il s'agissait de tout autre chose. Dans ses paysages, dans les animaux qu'elle reproduisait, dans ses dessins abstraits, sous chaque ligne ou coup de pinceau se cachait la même silhouette, celle qu'elle recherchait sans cesse.

Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'être normale. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était la retrouver au travers de sa propre production artistique. Son premier amour. Elle pouvait le dire avec certitude, et sans honte.

Sa muse.

~xxx~

On lui posait toujours la même question. _Quelle est la source de votre inspiration? _Elle répondait toujours la même chose. _Une petite fille que j'ai rencontrée quand j'étais plus jeune._

Toutes sortes de rumeurs étaient nées. _Pédophile_. Fou à quel point ce mot ne lui allait tout simplement pas. C'était beaucoup plus, et beaucoup moins que cela. Évidemment, les gens ne l'avaient pas compris. On ne voit toujours que ce que l'on veut voir.

Elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Après tout, elle aurait très bien pu mentir. Elle n'avait dit la vérité que pour attirer son attention. C'était vain : elle doutait seulement qu'elle se souvienne d'elle, encore moins qu'elle lise sa poésie. C'était vain, mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

C'est avec un sourire qu'elle réalisa que la petite fille avait vingt ans maintenant. Elle aurait voulu la voir, avec un corps de femme, des yeux plus assurés. Elle voulait la revoir, lui dire ce que son existence lui avait apporté. La voir sous un soleil éclatant, qui illuminerait ses cheveux rouges.

~xxx~

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, inondant le parc de ses rayons. Kairi était assise à un banc. Ses yeux aveuglés par la lumière restaient obstinément ouverts.

Elle avait enfin un nom à associer à la silhouette. _Aqua_. Un prénom exquis, qui roulait sur sa langue en mille délices. _Aqua. Aqua. Aqua._

Un bruit de pas la fit relever la tête. Une femme, d'une trentaine d'années, se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Un sourire inonda son visage. Elle se leva. Sa _muse_ l'attendait.


End file.
